iFind Out
by ilove2shipseddie
Summary: Sam and Freddie have a child, Isabella, and once they find something out about her, they know their lives will never be the same. R&R please! Seddie:)
1. Chapter 1

Freddie Benson sighed as he heard the all too familiar whine coming from the baby monitor next to his bedstand. He looked over to his wife, Sam Benson and saw she didnt stir. This was the fifth time tonight that their baby had started to cry. He quickly unwrapped his arms from around Sam's waist and quietly got out of bed. He walked slowly toward the baby's nursery and picked her up from the crib. He frowned as he noticed she was blazing hot and was breathing really hard.

"Bella, you okay?" He asked gently, while rocking her back and forth. She responded with a few coughs. "Hungry? Is that it? C'mon let's go get something to eat."

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen, seating her in her high chair. "Be right back," he told her, as he opened the fridge and made the milk. "Here you go, Bells." She threw the bottle on the floor. "Thats weird," Freddie mumbled to himself,picking the bottle up off the hardwood floor. "You're always hungry."

He took her out of her high chair. "Let's go check your temperature. I hope you don't have a fever." She started to cough some more.

Entering her nursery, he got the thermometer out of the first aid kit his mom lent him, and put it in her ear. He waited for the ding, and when it came, he frowned. "102.3, that's bad. You have a fever. C'mon, let's go to mommy."

He sat his daughter on their bed as he gently shook his wife. "Sam, wake up," he said. "I think something's wrong with Isabella. Sam..."

"What?" she groaned. She hadn't gotten as much sleep either, therefore not in the mood. It _was _four in the morning anways.

"Sam, it's something wrong with her. She's having trouble breathing, she's coughing a lot, and she has a fever of 102.3."

"It's probably just a cold," Sam said.

"No, I think it's something really wrong with her." Freddie tried convincing his wife.

"Okay, Benson," she started. "If you think it's something serious then let's go to the hospital." She got out of bed, much to her dismay, and changed into some clothes, grabbing the keys and heading out the door, with Freddie and Bella right on her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you soooo much, KrisLovesSeddie, for your review! I've been waiting to see if anyone would actually read this! This chappie goes out to you! If there are any grammar mistakes, I am sorry! My microsoft isn't working so I have to use WordPad. Also, if anyone else is reading this, I strongly encourage you guys to send me some request! I will start more stories and one shots if I recieve any request. If i'm not updating fast enough, complain and it'll be up soon! And if there is something you want to happen in this story, I am open to suggestions. Enough of my rambling, let's get on with this story! :D**

**WAIT! I have to say my inspiration is shana852963 so if you're reading this, it would mean the world to me if you reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I love iCarly, but sadly I don't own it.**

Sam and Freddie waited patiently in the waiting room of Seattle Regional Hospital. The doctor had just told them that they needed to run some tests, because what was going on with Isabella wasn't natural.

"Freddie," Sam whispered. "What if there is really something wrong with our daughter?"

Freddie squeezed her shoulder. "No matter what happens, we'll get through it. Together. Let me call Carly and Gibby. I'll be back." He said, giving his wife a temple kiss.

A few minutes had passed, when Sam heard: "Mr. and Mrs. Benson?"

Sam's head popped up and she stood up worriedly. "Yes," she answered.

The doctor gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm really sorry to tell you...but your daughter has pneumonia. And it doesn't look like she'll make it."

"I neeed the room number to Isabella Benson," Carly Shay pratically shouted at the lady.

"Room A8," The lady said.

"Thanks," Carly panted. 'C'mon, baby!" She said, pulling her husband,Gibby, down the hall.

They approached the room slowly. The first thing they saw was Sam crying in Freddie's arms. Carly ran up to her best friends and hugged them tight. "I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say to make you feel better. I'm just...I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I hope she makes it." Gibby said, joining the group hug.

"I do too, Gib." Freddie said. "I do too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter made me cry. I need help. Should Sam and Freddie's baby die or live? Leave your answer in the review, please! **

Sam hadn't slept for days. It was completely natural, though. Her daughter was in a position that no baby should be in-ever. She had spent her nights crying in Freddie's arms, worried whether her little girl would be okay.

One night, Sam sat down with Freddie and took his hand in her own.

"She's suffering, Freddie. My daughter is suffering." She said sadly.

"I know, Sam. It's hard for me too. You don't think I think about her condition everyday? I do. And the more I realize she's hurting, my heart breaks even more."

Sam nodded. "Me too," she said. Sam opened her mouth to say more, but hesitated.

"You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" He asked, tracing a thumb over her worn out face.

"I know...it's just sorta hard for me to say...I just...Freddie I don't want our child to suffer anymore...I think she shouldn't have to. I think it's better...it's better if...if we..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence, as Freddie quickly rose and anger hit his face.

"I'm not _killing _our child, Sam!" He said firmly.

"It's the only way," Sam shouted, standing up also to face him. "It's the only way to end her suffering! Just think of what she's going through! Bella's not even old enough to tell us she's hurt! She can only cry!"

"It's better than dying! Sam, there's a chance she could heal, yes, a very small one, but it's worth the shot!"

Sam shook her head. "I'm not going to sit here and let my daughter cry herself to death! She's suffering! Freddie, you don't understand! Would you rather our child suffer or be peacefully at rest?" She had small tears streaming out of her eyes and streaking down her face. "You really think I want her to die!? She came out of me, Freddie! It hurts me more than you."

"Sam, I said it once, and I'll say it again: **I'm not killing our child**." And with that he stomped up the stairs, leaving Sam there to cry herself to sleep yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sam woke up the next morning, she had a major headache. "Why me," She mumbled to herself.

She got up from her couch, only to notice Freddie walking downstairs, keys in his hand. "Where are you going?"

"To the hospital. To see my kid, you know, the one you want to be killed." He said, his tone cold and hard.

"I told you I thought it was for the best," she said, crossing her arms. "I want the best for my child, okay?"

"Yeah, you won't have a child if you take Bella off of life support," He snapped. "And I won't let you do that anyways."

"I'm her mother; I birthed her. It's kinda my choice." Sam said, looking Freddie dead in the eyes. "Do you know how hard it is to watch her go through this sickness. She has pneumonia, Freddie. There's no chance."

"Did you just _threaten _me?" He asked, angrily. "You said it's your choice whether Isabella lives or not just because you birthed her."

"It is!" She defended.

"No, no it's not! Are you not thinking straight?! Do you realize how many people this would effect if you did take Bells off of life support? Have you ever considered how I feel? I wouldn't have a daughter; my family would be incomplete." He shouted.

Sam didn't respond. Being the stubborn Sam she is, she didn't like anyone to be right, and she knew Freddie was right this time. "I don't care, Freddie."

"You know you do," he said, sighing. "Sam, I'm tired. Tired of you being selfish, irresponsible, and careless. You don't care about anyone but yourself. And the thought of killing Bella, that's just a heartless move. Call me when you come to your senses. Cause otherwise, I can't deal with you anymore."

He grabbed his coat and walked out the door, closing it with a slam. He planned on never coming there again.

**A/N: Tried to get this chapter up as fast as possible. Anyways, don't be mad at me. Seddie is not gone, I promise. Still need opinions. Die or not(their baby). I've decided that whichever option gets the most votes, that's what I will go with. I work really hard for you guys and I really wish you guys would leave me a review casting your vote. Until next time(tomorrow), thanks for everyone who's reading!**

**Peace:D Oh and Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam woke up to a start, panting and sweating heavily. Looking at her digital clock, she saw it was 6 A.M. She looked to the other side of her and Freddie's bed, expecting to see him, but she didn't. She had nobody to comfort her, and at the time when she needed it most-especially after that horrific dream she had.

_(Flashback to Sam's Dream)_

_"Mommy, why did you do this to me? Did you really hate me that much? Was I not good enough- important enough that you thought you could just kill me? And look what you did to daddy," Bella's voice rang through Sam's ears as a picture of a black casket came to view. "He __killed__ himself because of what you did to me! Is that what you really want, mom? For me to die? I have a chance...face it, mom. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if dad and I both died..."_

(Back to Reality)

Those were the last words she'd heard before she'd woken up. Sam closed her eyes, thinking for a moment.

_What is wrong with me? _she thought, picking up her phone. She dialed the most familiar number she knew, causing the caller ID to pop up on the screen. Husband, it read. She knew he was far from that now; he hated her.

After a few rings, a groggy Freddie answered: "Hello?"

"Freddie," Sam whispered. It felt good to hear his voice again. "I know I'm the least person you probably want to hear from right now. But...I need you." There was silence on the other line. "Freddie, please, just tell me where you are. I'll come."

"Sam, it's six in the morning and it's freezing cold outside. You could get sick." He said, sounding worried. The thought made her smile. _He still cares_, she thought. She quickly shook her head.

"Please, just tell me." She said, frustration evident in her voice.

He sighed before saying: "I'm at the Salvador hotel. I'll meet you outside."

"Okay," she said.

"Well, bye." he said.

"Wait," she said, before he could hang up. "I love you."

"I...I have to go. Bye." And with that he ended the call.

She sighed, getting out of bed, and throwing on a jacket as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door. The sun had risen slightly, giving off _some_ heat, but it was still fairly cold out. She entered her car and started the drive to the Salvador Hotel.

It was a long ride to the hotel, giving Sam more time to think, but the agonizing silence was killing her.

She knew the right thing to do now. She couldn't get rid of her baby, her daughter, a piece of her family. She knew all too well that she couldn't do that.

Arriving at the hotel, she saw her husband standing there, under the visor, arms crossed. It hadn't even been 24 hours since the last time she saw him and she already missed him. She parked her car, getting out of it and running up to Freddie, hugging him tightly. Nobody spoke a word at first; all you heard was the pitter patter of the rain sprinkling down. She remembered the last time she cuddled into him like this- when she told him the idea of taking their daughter off of life support.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm sorry for being such a bad wife and mother. I don't know what I was thinking, but now I know I could never do that." He didn't say anything, just held her. She was okay with that though, it made her feel protected. "I had a dream-about half an hour ago. It was terrifying and...and when I woke up and didn't see you beside me, I realized I didn't have anyone to comfort me. Right then and there, I knew I had to do the right thing if I wanted you back. I know now that I could never hurt our daughter. I love her and I know you do too. I couldn't- I can't do that to you." She said, trying to blink away the tears, but they fell anyway. "Im sorry." She said, finishing her speech.

She looked up to him, waiting for his response. He bent down to kiss her and although the idea(kissing in the rain) was cliche, she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"Let's go see our daughter." He said. She smiled, knowing he had fully forgiven her. She entered her car and he entered his, and they drove to the hospital, to go see their daughter. Together.

**A/N: Hey guys! First I want to say I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas yesterday! Sorry for any mistakes! And Sorry if anyone wanted Carly and Gibby to make an appearance in this chapter but I couldn't find a spot to place them in! I was thinking of having Freddie stay at their house instead of the hotel but decided against it. A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO LivelyMelody14! She gave me the idea for this chapter!:D Check out her stories! She's a writing genius!:) Thanks, LivelyMelody14!**


	6. Chapter 6

"We're here to see Isabella Benson," Sam said, clutching Freddie's hand. "Can we go in?"

"Yes, Room A-" The woman started to say.

"I know what room," Sam said, cutting the lady off and rushing to her daughter's room. She smiled when she saw her daughter, still breathing, and looking even healthier. She looked up to Freddie who was also smiling.

"Mr and Mrs. Benson," They heard a voice behind them. It was the nurse. "I'm happy to tell you that Isabella is cured of her pneumonia and she can go home tomorrow morning." The nurse smiled as Freddie and Sam embraced into a hug, both of them shedding tears of joy. They ran over to their daughter and placed kisses on her forehead, causing her to giggle.

"Ma ma," Bella said, causing Sam and Freddie to stare in awe.

"Freddie," Sam said, a small smile rising on her face. "Did...did you hear that too?

"Her first words...her first words were ma ma," Freddie said, happily. "She just had her first words!"

"Ma ma," Bella said again."Ma ma, ma ma, ma ma."

Sam and Freddie smiled. They were a happy, healthy family all over again. And of course, they lived happily ever after.

**A/N: This was the last chapter. Not my best but I kept getting reviews about updating soon and I just wanted to write this to make you guys happy. Short, I know. I might make an Epilouge to this! But don't fear! This isn't my only story! Go check out my other ones. I think they'll make you smile!:D **

**Bye For Now! **

**-ilove2shipseddie :D**


End file.
